


Le miroir des désirs

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur quitte le Ministère après des années de bons et loyaux services. Heureusement pour lui, ses collègues l'apprécient beaucoup et lui ont fait un chouette cadeau impliquant un miroir, une lampe rouge et un guéridon noir sculpté d'éléphants !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le miroir des désirs

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan

Arthur Weasley n'était pas le genre d'homme à aller dans ces coins à mauvaise réputation, mais ses collègues du Ministère avaient insisté pour lui faire ce cadeau lors de son pot de départ.

Il regarda l'horloge : l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Réajustant d'un geste quelques mèches grisonnantes, il bifurqua à l'angle de la rue et se retrouva enfin devant le bâtiment indiqué sur sa carte de vœux. Une lampe rouge luisait au-dessus de la porte. Il se rengorgea, pris son courage à deux mains et se lança vers l'entrée. A son âge, plus rien ne lui faisait peur : il avait tout de même survécu à deux guerres !

Le bâtiment était de toute évidence enchanté contre les mauvaises rencontres. Dans les larges couloirs, il croisa plusieurs personnes et, en dehors des employés, ils avaient tous le même visage passe-partout. Il croisa aussi quelques filles magnifiques qui lui offraient des petits baisers et des caresses légères à son passage.

Arthur frappa à la porte indiquée sur sa carte, qui s'entrouvrit d'elle-même. Il entra alors dans une pièce ronde, dont les murs ocre étaient ornés de tentures bariolées et brodées d'or. Au milieu trônait un grand lit, rond lui aussi, visiblement très confortable avec ses innombrables coussins de velours et de soie. Non loin, assise devant un immense miroir au cadre lourd et doré négligemment posé contre le mur, une femme se brossait les cheveux.

Ses formes parfaites étaient soulignées par un sari affriolant mauve et or, sa peau cuivrée scintillait à chacun de ses mouvements et sa longue chevelure interminable, noire de jais, brillait comme de l'eau, dont les ondulations étaient à peine troublées par le peigne de jade. Elle leva les yeux, et son reflet croisa le regard de l'ancien employé du Ministère. Elle sourit légèrement, ses yeux sombres en amandes rivés sur lui, et la pierre bleue qui ornait son front brilla.

Arthur se rendit alors compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte, et il la ferma précipitamment. La porte se referma en douceur derrière lui avant de disparaître comme une fumée. Lui tournant toujours le dos, la femme lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avançait.

\- Arthur, répondit-il avec une légère hésitation.

Les yeux sombres le dévoraient toujours.

\- Et comment souhaites-tu que je t'appelle, ce soir ? continua-t-elle.

\- Arthur, confirma-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Il s'était arrêté à un pas d'elle, ne sachant trop jusqu'où il était supposé aller. Soutenant ses yeux fixes, il la vit déposer son peigne sur un guéridon de bois noir, sculpté d'éléphants, puis s'éloigner – où plutôt, son reflet s'éloignait, car il sentit bientôt son corps tiède contre son torse et sa chevelure lui chatouiller le cou.

\- Connais-tu mon nom ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il supposait que la question était sensiblement du même acabit que la précédente, mais il n'avait pas d'envie particulière, aussi haussa-t-il les épaules. Cela secoua la chevelure et souleva un parfum épicé entêtant.

\- Je m'appelle Padma, susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue du rouquin, puis en descendant sur son cou avant de regagner son propre corps, caressant son sein, puis son ventre nu, dont le nombril portait une petite pierre bleue.

Elle se sépara de lui et lui fit face. Subjugué, Arthur ne quittait pas des yeux le miroir, dont le reflet lui faisait toujours face, lui aussi. Son regard se porta alternativement sur les deux indoues, à qui il trouva soudain de subtiles différences.

\- Et voici ma sœur, Parvati, poursuivirent-elles.

Le reflet quitta alors son miroir, ne laissant qu'un cadre vide, et offrant à Arthur le droit de contempler deux sublimes créatures, dont l'une portait des pierres bleues, l'autre des pierres roses.

Les jumelles s'avancèrent vers lui de concert, avec une grâce divine, et le dépassèrent, caressant au passage sa virilité qui avait gonflé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se retourna : elles étaient assises sur le lit et l'invitaient silencieusement à venir s'asseoir entre elles. Il déglutit difficilement, mais obtempéra, trop curieux de cette expérience encore jamais tentée.

A peine se fut-il assis, que Padma l'attira à elle pour un baiser passionné, tandis que Parvati ouvrait sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, langue contre langue, Arthur sentit sa chemise le quitter et des lèvres lui parcourir la peau, puis une langue le titiller.

Padma relâcha son étreinte, laissant Arthur le souffle lourd. Elle lui prit la main, qu'elle déposa sur son sein. Sans plus de cérémonie, il pétrit aussitôt la chair offerte. Rapidement, Parvati fit de même, et il se surprit à regretter de n'avoir que deux mains. Cependant, elles se caressèrent mutuellement le sein libre, laissant échapper de légers gémissements, tout en flattant à tour de rôle l'entrejambe de l'homme.

N'y tenant plus, Arthur lâcha tout pour saisir Padma et tenter de la déshabiller. Elle se laissa faire et, comme il semblait avoir du mal, Parvati vint lui porter assistance. Elle fut rapidement nue : ses seins ronds le regardaient droit dans les yeux et ses jambes cuivrées étaient séparées par un petit tapis sombre. Alors qu'Arthur contemplait Padma qui ondulait son corps de façon suggestive, Parvati se mettait à nue elle aussi, et elle fut bientôt derrière Arthur, rejetant sa chemise au loin, frottant sa poitrine contre son dos et portant ses mains à sa ceinture.

Elle libéra alors un dard gonflé à bloc et dur comme du bois. Padma tomba à genoux devant lui et, alors que Parvati faisait s'allonger Arthur, elle l'embrassa consciencieusement. Le chef de famille Weasley serra les dents : inutile de gâcher un cadeau pareil. Mais Parvati alla l'embrasser à son tour, et ce fut un soudain concert de caresses et de baisers qu'Arthur ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elles arrêtèrent leurs baisers. Il se sentait comme un coq en pâte, détendu jusqu'à la moelle.

\- Laquelle d'entre nous veux-tu, Arthur ? demanda Parvati en se penchant sur lui.

Padma se pencha de l'autre côté. Il les regardait, l'une et l'autre, sans pouvoir choisir. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu et Padma s'éloigna, tandis que Parvati le chevauchait. Elle se frotta contre lui avant de s'empaler d'elle-même avec un long gémissement. Elle exécuta une lente et profonde danse du ventre sur lui, à son grand émerveillement.

Soudain, Padma réapparut derrière Parvati, et s'empala à son tour sur le nouveau membre qu'elle venait de faire apparaître par un sort de duplication parfaitement exécuté. Arthur, haletant et yeux écarquillés, n'en revenait pas de ressentir ça. Elles dansaient avec une parfaite harmonie, parfois à l'unisson, parfois en deux voix, qui le menait lui dans un crescendo infini. Leurs chants, eux-aussi, étaient une symphonie qui enchantait tous les sens de celui qui écoutait*.

Se sentant alors plus fort que tous les dieux, il les repoussa. Il les envoya s'installer sur le lit et leur demanda de se caresser. La première, étendue sur le dos, écarta les jambes, permettant à la deuxième de faufiler ses doigts dans son intimité, alors qu'elles embrassaient goulûment. Arthur s'octroya un instant de contemplation, tout en tripotant machinalement son nouveau petit bras, songeant qu'il serait sympathique d'apprendre à reproduire ça chez lui…

Finalement il s'approcha d'elles, les fit mettre face à face et, tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient à nouveau, les pénétra simultanément. Elles lâchèrent un cri de surprise et de plaisir à la fois. Arthur regroupa les cheveux de celle qui lui tournait le dos en une couette qu'il saisit d'une main et tira comme on tire les rênes d'un cheval. La fille gémit de douleur en se cambrant davantage, puis de plaisir à chaque coup de butoir, accompagnée de l'autre qui avait saisi les tétons pendants pour les pincer.

Arthur accéléra la cadence, renâclant de plus en plus fort, avant de soudain lâcher un long cri rauque, suivi de deux appels plus haut perché, l'appelant lui, Arthur. Il retomba lourdement sur le côté, à bout de souffle.

Les jumelles vinrent se blottir à ses côtés. L'une d'elles prit la parole :

\- Tu sais, tes amis t'ont offert la nuit entière…

\- Oh, répondit-il douloureusement. Ce sera tout pour moi. Je me fais vieux, vous savez…

Elles gloussèrent.

\- Tu sembles pourtant encore très vigoureux, poursuivit la deuxième en révoquant ce qu'elle avait créé tout à l'heure.

\- Vous contenterez-vous de dormir contre moi ? demanda-t-il.

Elles sourirent, se serrèrent encore davantage contre lui et ne l'embêtèrent pas plus.


End file.
